the confessions of a darkwater ninja
by Adurnaninjaofdarkwater
Summary: A new ninja has arrived. Her brother's destiny was hers until they were switched. Defying all odds she frees herself and joins the ninja. Will she find friendship? Love? I REALLY SUCK AT SUMMARIES
1. Chapter 1

**garmy has the mega weapon but before the stone army **

"then the arrow pierced his neck" I read on, "DARKWATER" yelled garmadon, ugh "I have a mission for you!" YES I loved missions, then I got to go to the upper world and get new books. Of course I never actually followed orders. "you're mission is to destroy the ninja" same orders Every. Freaking. Time. "this time must be different" "yes father," I replied "it will".

Manta necklace? Check. Amulet/life force? Check. Trident & daggers? Check. Coral instrument? Check. Earbuds? Check. Book? Check. I was ready to face the ninja. "father, I'm ready." I said. Soon enough I was on the bounty reading the hunger games listening to Shatter me by Lindsey stirling. A 15 year old boy in green turned the corner and I tensed, preparing to speak to my brother after 4 years of separation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps, I want to apologize for the short first chapter. It seemed so much longer written out on paper. (P.S. there's a good chance I'm going to start my** **next story featuring not just two but all of my besties!) Durna out, see you at the end of the chapter! Ps. Sorry about the same chapter twice I pushed the wrong button.**

I kept on reading, unfazed as Lloyd garmadon started screaming about other ninja and stuff. When everybody was there I responded "Number one, I'm not a boy, number two, I've been keeping your lazy asses alive since you all first learned spinjitsu so leave me alone." I stood up took my hood off and looked around. Cole and Lloyd were all like O.O, jay, Kai and Zane were staring, and all 3 girls, Flame, Blitz and Nya, were celebrating. Wu began to talk to Lloyd about forgotten memories an I sighed and explained to him that I was his sister who was _supposed_ to be the green ninja but switched destinies with him when I learned the element of darkwater was to be the slave of garmadon and the overlord. I had a 0.15600823% chance of escaping and surviving, so I decided to defy all odds and meet my brother again.

Sometime during my explanation Cole fell flat on his face. I walked over to him and helped him up apparently oblivious to the fact he was staring at me like, I dunno, an IMBECILE! Then I introduced myself to everyone as Darkwater. This pretty much caused a riot among the girls so I changed my name to Adurna which meant water in the ancient language. So I was practicing throwing my daggers when Lloyd asked me if I still had my piece of coral that could morph into any instrument in front of everybody. Of course, a dance party ensued with me as the music. I pulled a Lindsey stirling and danced while playing violin. Blitz asked for the theme song to her favorite video game on Guitar with lyrics. When I sang it was magic, i'm not bragging about this at all, I'm descended from a siren. So I told them I couldn't sing and just played the song. After everybody went to sleep, I snuck out and sat on the dragon's nose. Then Cole came out and asked if the space next to me was occupied. Of course I didn't hear him, because the alarms detected weird stone midgets running around In ninjago city.


	3. Chapter 3

hi** people, i'm going to come out with like 3-4 new stories soon! Durna out!**

when Cole turned around, I was gone. Of course, I was in ninjago already when flame, blitz, and Nya caught up to me. Of course, Nya and blitz were freaking out about Kai and jay (Nya is Kai's sister and Jay's gf while blitz is Jay's sister and likes Kai). Flame and I just told them that they wouldn't follow us. Soon we were at the museum with the stone warrior and his midgets. Then I saw them. "mom?"

I saw Misako a few seconds before I saw the samurai. The giant statue was right behind her and then ran to me with a look of pure hatred etched on its face. I stared at it with all of my doubts about joining the ninja gone. I still stood there staring, and he began to melt. I was practicing with my best friend, Ocea, before I came to the upper world and still struggled. Well he was wrong that doubt helped with my powers.

The samurai struggled backward and fell into the hole. When the boys, flame, blitz and Nya arrives I was sitting and chatting with Misako as if nothing had happened. Lloyd was out of control yelling at her, at me, at the others, I stood up, walked over to him and slapped him. "hey, if you're going to be mad at your mother for saving your life, please do it quietly" I said, and walked over to flame, still struggling to remain calm an not beat my brother silly.

Later, on the bounty, Zane asked me what had happened to the stone warrior. Misako and Blitz began gushing about how I melted the warrior with my mind. I mentioned practicing that skill with my best friend. When I mentioned my friend was a boy, Cole tensed. Lloyd gave him a look, "knowing her, it's a dragon" he commented. I sat with my eyes closed and called to ocea. _"hello little one" _he said. _"hey ocea can you come to the bounty? Lloyd and my other friends want to meet you" _

**that was my extremely weird chapter. Two other things: sorry for not updating, I had thanksgiving break at my grandma's and I'm going to interview characters so please comment on any characters I should interview or if you want to be a guest interveiewer**


End file.
